


Fruit

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [9]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Food Kink, Fruit, Licking, M/M, SePTXCC17, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: The strawberry is perfectly, vibrantly red.





	Fruit

The strawberry is perfectly, vibrantly red. Mitch pinches the leaves between his thumb and forefinger and takes a careful bite. The sweet juice spills over his lips anyway, a few drops sliding down to the point of his chin.

Scott licks his lips. He can almost taste it on his own tongue.

Mitch swipes his chin with the back of his hand, then bites the strawberry again. He finishes it in one more bite and sucks his sticky fingers into his mouth to lick them clean. His cheeks hollow as he draws them out. He’s not even doing it on purpose.

He reaches for a grape next, bright, clear green and plump. He pops it into his mouth and bites down, and Scott can hear the crisp crack of it splitting between his teeth. Mitch fishes out another grape from the bowl, a dark, deep red one this time, and holds it between his fingers to bite into it. He makes a quick sucking sound to keep the flesh from dripping all over his hand before eating the second half.

Scott’s mouth waters.

Mitch grabs a slippery piece of pineapple and holds it to his lips. Then he finally notices Scott staring at him.

“Do you want some?” he asks, nudging the fruit salad in Scott’s direction.

Scott shakes his head. “No,” he says breathlessly. “Go ahead.”

The a thick drop of pineapple juice is meandering down Mitch’s hand. It’s about to reach the dark tattoo on the inside of his wrist. Mitch bites into the piece and it sends another few drops down along the path of the first. He pops the rest of the pineapple into his mouth and gives Scott a curious look.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Scott reaches over the table and wraps his fingers firmly around Mitch’s forearm. Mitch doesn’t resist, and he doesn’t question Scott, though his brow furrows in confusion. Scott pulls Mitch’s hand closer to him, brings his wrist up to his mouth. He feels like he’s moving in slow motion. He sees comprehension dawn on Mitch’s face, feels the slight twist in Mitch’s arm to make the angle easier.

Scott licks the pineapple juice from Mitch’s wrist, from the heel of his hand, from his palm. He moves to Mitch’s fingers and sucks, tasting the sticky sweetness of all of the fruit combined.

Mitch sighs. His eyes are closed. Scott lets his fingers slide out from between his lips.

“Keep eating,” Scott murmurs. “I just want to watch.”

“And taste,” Mitch adds. He blinks a few times and meets Scott’s steady gaze.

“And taste,” Scott agrees.

Mitch grins. Scott already can’t wait for the next taste of Mitch’s fruit-sweetened skin.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
